Gaaras's Weakness
by Karessa
Summary: “Isn’t it funny that women have a great effect on us men, and even beasts as well?” The Kazekage laughed. The Kazekage told Gaara to take her to bed and as well as to watch his new wife. GaaraxOC
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This I would say is my **FIRST** NARUTO Story! I made it an OC for my own purposes. Please enjoy it and if it needs any correcting or fixing, than please tell me and I will happily fix it as much as possible. Thank you for your time to read this!

NOW PLEASE ENJOY!

* * *

GAARA'S WEAKNESS 

By: Karessa 

CHAPTER ONE

_FLASH BACK –FIVE YEARS AGO_

"_Please! I beg of you Kazekage! Take her! She can be of great use to you; she has powers unimaginable to anyone in this room or maybe even the village. I could even say not even your little demon Gaara cannot kill her", said the old man, next to him was a little girl. She looked around and stopped at Gaara, much to his surprise she looked at him with no fear whatsoever._

_The Kazekage lifted an eyebrow in interest. __**'Not even Gaara'**__, he thought. He shot a glance at Gaara and notice that they were staring at each other, but Gaara did look as if any minute he would strike an attack and kill her. Chills crawled down his spine. __**'I guess he did get mad at the old man for saying that'**__, thought Kazekage to himself as he smirked," If you say that than lets see", replied Kazekage, he nodded to Gaara. Gaara made an evil smirk as he got his sand and it slid across the floor and swallowed the girl, blood squirted out. Gaara had his sand come back. "Well than I guess you were wrong old man", said Kazekage pleased with himself. The old man smirked, "Say what you like, for what I see is that she's sleeping. Child! Wake up!" the old man commanded. The blood slid off her as if she was rubber. She removed the dust from her sleeve and bowed at the Kazekage. Everyone was in shock, even Gaara. __**'I know I killed her! So than why is she standing?'**__ thought Gaara. _

"_Care to explain old man!?!" asked Kazekage mad with anger. The old man smiled. "She cannot die", he answered. They all looked at the girl. "How can that be?" Kazekage asked even more interested. "I really don't know, but she was born on the fordidden day of a prophecy" answered the old man. "Very well I'll take her, you may live so leave!" Kazekage announced as he walked pass Gaara, but stopped, "Gaara! I give her to you; do what ever you like, even kill her as many times as you wish." Kazekage said, and then left the room. Gaara looked at her, she looked at him. He started walking away and she followed. _

_When Gaara got to his room, he opened he door and let her in, then he pointed to the bed. She bowed and sat on the bed. __**'What now?'**__ Gaara asked himself questionly. "Go to sleep." Gaara commanded. She listened and lay on the bed and closed her eyes. Gaara sat up against the wall across from her. __**"Stupid me, I forgot to ask for her name,"**__ thought Gaara to himself. _

_Knock! Knock! _

_Gaara looked over to the door. "Master Gaara, the Kazekage needs your assistance," whispered a servant on the other side of the door. Gaara stood up and slowly walked to the door. He took a last glance at the girl on his bed. Then he opened his door walked out and shut it closed behind him. The servant bowed and Gaara walked to the Kazekage's private library room. Once Gaara entered, the Kazekage told Gaara to sit. "Gaara, let me tell you that I have been thinking about the girl that remains in your room, correct?" said the Kazekage. Gaara nodded. "Well since you are my only son and the future Kazekage of the sand village, I believe that she will make a fine…ahem… wife for you", The Kazekage turned his back away from Gaara. Gaara on the other hand had a confused face on. "What's a wife?" asked Gaara like an innocent child. The Kazekage turned around. "A wife is the person to whom you will spend the rest of your life with and together you and she will have children," Kazekage explained. "But why her?" asked Gaara again. Kazekage looked at Gaara with a mad face on. "Don't question my authority Gaara! What I say is what will be. So Tomorrow you two will be wed. You may leave," Kazekage swayed his hand to signal Gaara to leave. Gaara did has he was told, even though he wanted to kill him. _

_Once Gaara was back in his room he noticed that she was gone. Gaara, not knowing what to do, looked all over his room. He flipped his bed over and didn't miss any corner of his room. But he didn't find her… Than he looked out the window, it was open, he rushed over to it to see if she jumped, but there was no sign of fresh foot prints. So he jumped back up to his room. Then he noticed that light in the bathroom was on. Gaara slowly walked over to the bathroom. Then he slid the door open just a crack. He saw that she was bathing. Her long black hair was in a bun and one of the maids was washing her back with a cloth. She looked like she was enjoying it. "Miss, please get in the bath tub," the maid said. She stood up with the towel still on stepped in and removed the towel. Gaara got a glance of a crescent shaped birth mark on her back before she sat down. Gaara closed the door and place his back against it ever so gently. He was beet red. He felt like he was going to explode any second. __**"Why do I feel like this?"**__ Gaara asked himself. He shook his head to convert it back to its normal color. "I need air," Gaara said. He walked over to the window and jumped to the roof. There he laid on his back and looked up at the night sky. _

_In the room the girl was changing into some clean clothes that the maid gave her. When she was done was walked to the window on to the balcony and looked at the moon. "Goodnight," she said. With that she walked back and lay on the bed and went to sleep. Gaara peeked in the room. __**"Did she say that to me?"**__ thought Gaara. He quietly went back into the room and walked silently to the bed and watched her sleeping form. He bent and moved a piece of hair that was in her face. __**"Goodnight,"**__ Gaara thought. Then he went back to the roof. _

_MORNING _

_Knock! Knock!_

_That woke the girl up and Gaara jumped back into the room. She was rubbing her eyes to get the sleepiness out of her eyes. Gaara opened the door and his eyes went wide, maids were piled in the hallway, holding all kinds of clothes and decorations. The girl went behind Gaara to see who it was and she as well went eyes wided. "Master Gaara and Miss, we must get you both ready for the ceremony," said a maid. With that all the maids rushed into the room and placed stuff all over the place. "Master Gaara, you must take a bath," one maid said dragging him over to the tub. _

_After two hours of getting ready the maids left the room. It was just them two. Gaara was in a nice dark blue Kimono, while she was in a light blue Kimono, her hair was up in a bun again, but never the less she looked beautiful, and Gaara was quite dashing himself. Gaara looked at her and couldn't look away even if he wanted to. She blushed, so did he when he noticed and then quickly looked away. She walked over to him and held his hand. Gaara was beet red. __**"She isn't scared of me, even when I killed her?"**__ thought Gaara. A smile wanted to crawl on his face. "What is your name?" she asked Gaara. "G-Gaara," he stuttered. "And your name is?" asked Gaara. "My name is Akari," she answered. Before Gaara could say anything else a maid came and told them that everything was ready and that it was time for the ceremony to begin. They walked together down the hall holding hands. _

_AFTER THE CEREMONY_

_Even though the ceremony was small, and only known by the 'important' people in the village. People seemed to enjoy the party. (As for important people, I mean like shinobi's and high level ninjas) The Kazekage saw that Gaara and Akari were enjoying themselves as well. Then one of the men near the Kazekage whispered into his ear. "Isn't it funny that women have a great effect on us men, and even beasts as well?" The Kazekage laughed. "Yes it is," he answered. After a while Akari fell asleep from exhaustion. The Kazekage told Gaara to take her to bed and as well as to watch his new wife. Gaara placed her gently on the bed and covered her with the blanket. He was walking toward the window when she grabbed his hand. "Please, stay with me…" Akari asked. Gaara nodded and lay next to her on his bed. Soon afterwards she fell asleep hugging him, so either way he had no choice but to stay. _

_END OF FLASH BACK- FIVE YEARS LATER_

"Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari your mission is go to the village hidden in the leafs for the chuini exams," said the Kazekage, "Then you'll attack, alright!" They nodded. "Dismissed," Kazekage announced. They walked out of the room. "Gaara, are you ready?" asked Temari. He glared at her. "I'll take that as a yes," she said. Kankuro chuckled, until Temari elbowed him at least. "Hey, it was funny," he told her. Gaara walked away while they were arguing. He went straight to his room. Akari was reading a scroll on the floor, when she heard the door fly open. "So how was it?" she asked while not looking up from the scroll. He sat down on the floor behind her with his back again hers. "Not so well," she presumed. "Hmph!" Gaara exclaimed. Akari placed the scroll under the bed and turned around. She held Gaara's head until it laid on her lap. "You'll be fine," she told him. He rolled over to his side, with his arms folded. She played with his hair. He laid there on the floor dead from the pleasure he was having by the touch of her fingers in his hair. "Soon, you'll have to go Gaara," Akari said silently. He sat up. "You have to ruin the moment didn't you," he said with an eye twitching. "No, but I would have too sooner or later, now wouldn't I?" she answered. Gaara stood up and stretched. Akari sat at the edge of the bed watching him. He sat down next to her and held his hand. "I'll miss you," He said softly. She smiled at him. "I'll miss you too," she replied.

"Gaara, we're going now," Temari said waiting for a response. Gaara growled at the door. Akari stood up. "Well than Gaara I'll see you when the Kazekage and I leave for the village," Akari said nervously. Gaara nodded. "I'll send my eye for you, I don't want you to go with the Kazekage," said Gaara. She nodded. "I'll wait then," she answered. "GAARA!" yelled Temari. Gaara kissed Akari and went to the door. "Oh, Gaara," Akari sighed.

"Goodbye," Kazekage said before going back inside. Kankuro lead the way. They left at sunset hoping to reach the village before sunrise.

* * *

Karessa: I hoped you liked it. Oh and sorry if Gaara is kinda of a softy, but Akari makes him a softy…. Its so kawaii!!!

Gaara: Stupid author and your fantasies… There freaky!

Akari: Gaara, be nice to the author!

Gaara: When I feel like it.

Akari: Fine than, I guess you won't mine if I stay over at Kiba's place.

Gaara: NO! I'LL KILL HIM BEFORE I LET THAT HAPPEN!

Karessa: What feeling I feel coming from you, Gaara (crying because it's so cute) I wish I had someone like that….. But alas I'm too busy writing this! It's all going to be a fantasy that can never come true….TT

Akari: (Comforting Karessa) its okay, I mean there's always Sasuke or um….um….Kankuro, if you see him as something more than a friend….

Karessa: (Got goosebumps) I don't think so….eww! But Sasuke after Sakura, who's with Naruto…so that's a no, no

Gaara: I'm leaving! So long!

Akari: I don't want to be meanie, Gaara, but like you acted, if you step out of that door I really will be leaving, oh! I can go see Itachi! Gaara you can leave, I don't care anymore, bye-bye!

Gaara: Who?

Karessa: (Whispers into Gaara's ear) she likes him…. A LOT

Gaara: NO! YOU'RE MY WIFE!

Karessa: (Sitting on sofa eating pop-a-corn) this is way better than a soapy….

Akari: We were married when we were only eight!

Gaara: And that means nothing to you! (Whispers under breathe) it meant something to me…

Akari: Of course it meant something, but we were forced as well

Gaara: Grrrr! (Grabs Akari, throws her over his shoulder and goes into Karessa room)

Karessa: Wait Gaara! This is supposed to be a **T** rated story! Gaara it's not mating season! GAARA! TT Great my room is going to smell bad after this…..I want my mommy!


	2. Chapter 2

Karessa: This is chapter 2 of Gaara's weakness. I hoped you like chapter one….I did, until GAARA had to go beastie on us. Akari are you sure you're alright?

Akari: Yes, I'm fine… But I'm still sore…

Gaara: Hehe…

Karessa: (Hits Gaara with a golden bat) Jerk! You made Akari sore! And you're proud about it! Not on my watch your not!

Akari: It's okay…really

Gaara: It was her fault as well! But I guess I have that sort of reaction toward women. I am sexy…

Akari: Yes he's right, my fault….So end of story…okay Karessa…Karessa…

Karessa: Oo (In the fetal position) so scary! So scary! So scary! So scary!

Gaara: HAHAHAHAHA!

Akari: Sorry Karessa…. Please enjoy chapter two….

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

They left at sunset hoping to reach the village at sunrise. Once they got there it looked like any other village, well except for the statues of their last Hokages… "Hey, Temari are you hungry?" asked Kankuro, "Gaara isn't going to be here until sensai is done telling him the plan". "We'll eat when we get to the inn," Temari said walking away, but just then a little boy with goggles ran into Kankuro, pissing him off. "Do you need something?" he asked. "N-No," the little boy said. Kankuro was irritated by the sound of his voice that he grabbed the little boy by his scarf. "Put him down Kankuro this isn't the time," Temari said. 'So these are the chuini in this village?' thought Kankuro. "We have a few minutes before he gets here," Kankuro said but the boy was squirming under his grip. "You're a feisty one, but not your long", he said about to hurt the little boy. "Put him down!" yelled a boy in an orange jumpsuit. "I don't like ruts," Kankuro answered. "Ahh, fine I'm not involved in any of this," Temari said. Kankuro was about to hurt the little boy, but just as he was about to a rock zipped by and hit his hand.

"You're far away from home and way out of your league," Some boy in a tree said while tossing a rock up in the air and resting against the tree. "Well, well local hottie," Temari said blushing. "Hey punk, get down here!" yelled Kankuro. Kankuro was furious by what he did that he took off whatever was on his back. "What are you going to use the crow for this?" Temari said scared. "Kankuro, back off, you're an embarrassment to our village," Gaara said hiding behind the boy in the tree who hit Kankuro with a rock, "Have you forgotten why we came here?" The boy seemed surprised by Gaara's presence. But Gaara didn't care for that. "They started it, well it was like this—," Kankuro tried to explain. "I'm sorry for what he may have caused," Gaara apologize. "Who are you?" Gaara asked appearing in front of Kankuro. "Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke answered. Just then a boy in an orange jumpsuit yelled, "Yeah I guess your dying to know my name" "I couldn't care less. Let's go, we didn't come here to play," Gaara said turning around and leaving. "Things are started to get interesting," Sasuke said. (Sorry if it isn't right, but I didn't really feel like writing down EVERYTHING they said in the anime, so I made it short, sorry and thank you) With that Temari and Kankuro followed Gaara to the inn.

Once at the inn Gaara locked himself in his room. But he could still hear the Temari and Kankuro outside. "Temari, I think that he's too dangerous…" Kankuro said wiping his make up off. "Yeah, but we have to do what our sensei says, and that is to make sure that Gaara doesn't transform until the time needed," Temari concluded. Gaara was making his sand eye (I forgot what it was called, if known please tell me) when the door to their room opened. "Sensei," said both Temari and Kankuro stood up and bowed. "Where's Gaara?" he asked. Kankuro pointed to Gaara's room. When their sensei went to look, he quickly turned around. "He's not here!" he said angrily. "He's on the roof than," Temari said pointing up. "Fine," their sensei said. With that he closed the door to Gaara's room. Gaara was on the roof. He just sent his eye to go retrieve Akari. He laid there for quite some time just looking at the stars.

MEANWHILE 

Akari was taking a bath when she sensed something she quickly got out and wrapped herself with a robe. Then she went to the balcony, there she saw Gaara's eye. "Oh, Gaara," she sighed. She went back inside and changed into a blue kimono with a light blue obi. The eye followed her. She smiled at it. "I'm ready," she said. Just then the eye surrounded her and became sand. After a few minutes in it, she found herself in the forest. From there she just walked like there was no care in the world… As long as the eye was following her she knew she was safe.

With Gaara he had some test to do and did them easily. First, the written test, which he didn't like, second, and the forest of death, and lastly, the battles between other chuini's. He wanted to finish fast so he could meet up later with Akari, who was heading toward the gate. She was walking along the path that leads to the village hidden in the leaves. "Gaara focus on your test not me," Akari said glancing at the flouting eye next to her. When she looked back up she saw the gate and the guards. The eye saw the gate and vanished. Akari then took out a scroll that the Kazekage gave her the day before. (The one that she as reading earlier) One of the guards held his hand out for the scroll and she gently placed it in his hand. He than read it and nodded to the other guard. The other guard opened the gate while the other gave her back the scroll. She stepped through the gate and on the other side was a man with a scar on his nose waiting. "So, than you must be Akari?" he asked. Akari nodded and be begged her to follow him.

After a long walk they arrive in front of a large building. "What is this place?" Akari asked looking up. "This is the Hokage Building… all the way up there is where the Hokage works and that's were we're going," he answered. "But it's so far up…" she said. "Yes, but we must…" he said scratching the back of his head. "Is there a shorter way?" Akari asked. He nodded meaning "no". "I think I should make one," Akari said placing her pointer and middle finger on her forehead. Then she touched the man's arm and in an instanced they were in the Hokage's room. Akari bowed when she saw the Hokage. He nodded back. "So, what bring you here Akari?" he asked looking at a pile of scrolls. "I'm here because the Kazekage told me to come and on behalf of his son," Akari said softly. The Hokage raised an eyebrow. "Why on behalf of his son?" Hokage asked. Akari smiled, "His son is my husband." Hokage smiled as well. "Who is his son?" he asked again. Akari pulled out a picture and handed it to the Hokage. He grabbed it and looked at it. "Well congratulations…" Hokage said giving the picture back to Akari. She nodded in thank you. "So he's in the chuini exam?" Hokage asked once more. Akari nodded yes. "Well then I won't let him wait any longer," Hokage said smiling; "Kakashi" "Yes Hokage" said a man with face half covered and his left eye covered with his headband. "Please take her to where the sand villagers are staying," he said. Kakashi nodded and asked Akari to follow him. She nodded and followed.

While walking Akari could feel Gaara's eye on her and following her closely. She smiled to herself. Then she noticed that some boy in an orange jumpsuit was waving at the man next to her. He stopped so did she. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, where have you been?" the boy asked. "Naruto, I've been busy, I have a life too," Kakashi said. "Yeah right Kakashi-sensei, hey who's this?" Naruto asked looking at Akari. "This is Akari, I'm taking her to an inn," Kakashi answered. Akari bowed at Naruto. Naruto bowed and introduced himself to her. "Hi, my name is…" He got cut off. "Naruto Uzumaki, yes I know who you are," Akari said smiling. "I know everything about you. You're past, present and your future." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Uhh… what do you mean?" he asked confused. Akari noticed that Kakashi was confused as well. Just then someone's stomach growled. Naruto blushed. "Sorry I'm on my way to a ramen stand, so I'll be leaving now," with that Naruto ran off. "Sorry about that…"Kakashi said. "It's alright…I was going to meet him sooner or later," Akari said and continued to walk. So did Kakashi.

Kakashi noticed that someone or something was following them and stopped. "Don't worry, that just my husband," Akari said still walking. "Okay, so then how old is your husband?" Kakashi asked. "The same age as Naruto and me…thirteen," Akari answered. "And he's able to use such advanced jutsu," Kakashi asked again with curiosity. "Yes… We are special…"Akari answered. "Who is 'we' exactly?" Kakashi said. "'We' is Naruto, my husband, and I," Akari said looking back at him. "What do you mean by that?" Kakashi questioned. "We all have something in common and what that thing is… what's inside us," Akari stopped and looked at him. "Why did Naruto grow up alone? Why did the people of this village see Naruto as a monster? I have one in me as well as my dearest Gaara…would you like me to tell you a secret story that no human should know?" Akari said tilting her head while walking toward Kakashi. "Sure," he answered. She went up to him.

"Before humans were made there were only animals. Among all those animals, there four that were the most sacred and powerful ones. They also controlled one of the four elements. They are the raccoon, who controls earth, the fox, which controls fire, the dragon, which controls water and the hawk, which controls air. They are the guardians of all living thing, until humans were created. In the beginning humans and the guardians were friendly with one another, but as the human decided that they didn't need the guardians, they waged war against them. The guardians had no choice but to surrender and they were locked away never to be freed, but soon after the raccoon and the fox guardians decided that they didn't like being imprisoned and escaped. And for centuries now, they have been afraid of and imprisoned in human bodies. Gaara has the raccoon and Naruto has the fox, and I have the dragon," Akari said as the stopped in front of the inn. While Akari was telling him the story they started to walk again and now they were at their destination, even though it was dark already.

Akari bowed and entered. Kakashi walked back to the Hokage building to talk to him about the story he just hear. 'How does she now so much and yet be so young?' thought Kakashi. Akari walked to the front desk, but before she could say something Gaara grabbed her hand and pulled her all the way up stairs. Once they were in front of his door he put her up against the wall and kissed her passionately until he couldn't breathe. "What took you so long?" Gaara said in annoyance. Akari placed her hand on Gaara's cheek and smiled. "Please forgive me…" she asked. He looked at her with anger and opened the door. "Whatever," Gaara said. And then went straight to his room. Akari smiled to herself and walked in. Kankuro and Temari were sitting having some tea. "Hello Akari," Temari said getting up. Then she noticed Gaara stare at her. That made Temari sat back down. Gaara went into his room and slam the door. "It looks like he's happy to see you," Kankuro said chuckling a bit. Temari elbowed him. "Please excuse him, he's just an idiot," Temari said to Akari. Akari smiled at Temari. "It's alright, though I do think that Gaara is mad at me," She said sadly looking at Gaara's door.

"Really!?!" asked Kankuro, "He does get mad at you?!" Temari hit Kankuro in the back of the head. "Shut up!" She yelled. "What was that for?" asked Kankuro rubbing his hurt head. "For being insensitive you moron," Temari hitting him again "Occasionally he does, but he's was more worried than mad at me," Akari answered.

Temari and Kankuro stopped and looked at her. "So he was worried?" asked Temari. "Hmm… I thought he didn't look as blood thirty has usual," said Kankuro. Temari looked at Kankuro. "I will never understand you boys," Temari said getting up and going to her door. Kankuro finished his tea and then said goodnight to Akari and went to bed. Akari went into Gaara's room and shut the door behind her. "Where are you, Gaara?" Akari whispered into the room. She looked around, but all she could see was darkness. She couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. "Gaara," Akari said with her hands out in front of her. She only felt air. When she felt the bed she quit and sat down. She sighed and stood up again, but she bumped into something and fell on the bed again.

Gaara stood in front of her and chuckled a bit. Akari laughed a bit too. Until Gaara got on top of her and kissed her. "So am I forgiven?" asked Akari. "Hmp, I wasn't mad to begin with," Gaara said kissing her heck. "Gaara… I see you missed me…" Akari said again. "More than you can imagine," Gaara said with his hand traveling down her side, which made her kiss him. Let's just say that Gaara got what he wanted all along.

* * *

Karessa: This is where a leave you…. SEE GAARA IT'S RATED **T**!!! NOT **R **OR **M** ITS RATED **T**!!!!!!

Gaara: and…I don't care, but what the hell was the story about anyways?? When did Akari have a demon in her? Wait she not…. Is she?

Akari: NO! I'm not pregnant!

Karessa: HAHAHAHAHA….. You thought she was pregnant! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Gaara: I'll kill you Karessa! (Runs after her)

Karessa: (Running away) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Akari: Gaara clam down …

Gaara: Grr… FINE!

Karessa: Aha…aha…ahahaha….ahahahahahahaha….ahhh…that was cough….well to me it was…yawns… I'm tired.

Akari: Good now tell us about the story, Karessa, Karessa?

Karessa: Zzzz…

Akari and Gaara: …Okay…


	3. Chapter 3

Karessa: Thank you for reading chapter 2 of Gaara's weakness. Yes, I know that the title may be a little strange, but I like it…

Akari: What's going to happen in the third chapter, Karessa?

Karessa: Hmm… I don't know but I'll just make it up as I write it… Or something likes that… but to put it simply I'm just writing what really happened, but I'm just adding you Akari.

Akari: Oh… hehe

Gaara: Talk about being a writer… what else did you make up?

Karessa: YOU'RE WIFE! GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!?!

Akari: She's got a point Gaara…

Gaara: Whatever…

Akari: Please read chapter 3 and enjoy…unlike some other people I know….Gaara

Gaara: Humph.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

MORNING

Let's just say that Gaara got what he wanted all along. Akari woke up with Gaara next to her. She noticed that his arm was embracing her. "Gaara I need to use the restroom," Akari said moving his arm. He mumbled something to himself and rolled over away for her. She wrapped herself in her rope and went outside the room. Temari was drinking her tea and Kankuro was putting his make up on. "Have fun last night?" asked Kankuro smirking. "That… I will never tell you," Akari answered closing the door to the restroom. Kankuro made a disappointing face. Temari started to laugh. Akari was finishing up by washing her face when she looked into the mirror only to see Gaara behind her. "Hello," Gaara said. Akari smiled and turned around. "Hi, so how long have you been there?" she asked touching his dare chest. "Long enough," Gaara said turning around and turning on the shower.

Akari sighed and left the bathroom and returned to Gaara's room. She changed into tan shorts and a light blue, long sleeve shirt. Then she came out of Gaara's room. Akari had some tea while Temari brushed her hair into a French braid. Gaara had just finished his shower and went into his room. "So, Temari today is the finals for the chuini exam, right?" Akari asked then finished her tea. Temari answered, "Sadly, I'm up against some lazy idiot who didn't even what to be in the exam." Akari giggled. "What weird people are in this village, don't you think Kankuro?" Akari asked. "Huh?" Kankuro said as he messed up on his make up. Both Temari and Akari laughed at his reaction.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

They were silent. Temari opened the door to see their sensei. He walked in and went straight to Akari. "The Kazekage is waiting for you," he said handing her a scroll. Akari nodded and looked at Gaara's door. He had just stepped out. "Yes, thank you sensei, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro I'll see you later," Akari said leaving. Akari stepped out of the inn and right in front of it was a hugh crowd of people. Quickly she transported herself in front of the battle arena. People were heading in, and so did she. As she walked looking for a seat she saw Gaara, Temari and Kankuro standing in the center. Akari could feel Gaara's eyes on her. She quickly found a seat in front of some pink haired girl (With Akari not having a badge that she was from the Sand Village, she blended in.) and waited for it to begin, soon after a boy in an orange jumpsuit feel in. Akari noticed it was Naruto. "What a strange boy, Naruto is…" Akari said to herself. The girls behind her over heard her and the pink haired one asked, "Excuse me, but do you know Naruto Uzumaki?" Akari turned her head and nodded. "I've only met him once with Kakashi, why may I ask?" Akai said even though she already knew who she was. "Oh, well Naruto is my teammate; sorry I'm Sakura Haruno and this is Ino," Sakura said holding out her hand and pointing to the girl next to her. Akari shifted to her side and shook Sakura's hand. "Hello it's nice to meet you both," Akari said shaking her hand. After that they announced the first round to begin.

The first round was Naruto verses Neji Hyuga. Naruto won it by relying on his demonic chakra. But either way he won. The second battle was Shikamaru verses Temari. Ino, Sakura's friend was very supporting during that battle. Shouting and yelling "GO SHIKAMARU!" and I guess with that support he won even thought he forfeited at the last minute. But to Akari it was a nice ending to a fight. Kankuro wasn't a big fan of bugs and so he also forfeited. So now was the last and final round, it was Gaara verses Sasuke Uchiha. People all over were very impatient and most of the people wanted the match to start. Seconds later Sasuke came with Kakashi. Naruto and Sasuke had a little chat but soon left. Has the match was began Kakashi joined us as well as another shinobi and his pupil, who was injured.

Naruto and Shikamaru came back and Naruto was complaining that Gaara was a monster and that Kakashi needn't to stop the match. Akari giggled to herself as Kakashi insured Naruto that Sasuke could take care of himself. "Kakashi, you seem sure that Sasuke will win," Akari said looking back at him. Kakashi smiled. "I'm not a hundred percent sure that he'll win against Gaara, but then again who knows?" Kakashi answered. "I'm glad we both agree," Akari said smiling as well. Naruto was still concerned but trusted Kakashi's words. Akari stood up and walked over to Naruto. "What did you see that made you so scared of Gaara?" Akari asked. "Well he just killed two guys while we were coming up… and so quickly," Shikamaru said Naruto nodded. "I see, well see it this way, what would have you'd done if you were in his shoes?" Akari asked. "Um…try to defeat them, I guess, but not kill them," Naruto said. "Yes, well Gaara been attacked so many time it's natural for him to react in that way," Akari explained, "Do you remember what he told you at the hospital, don't you? That should explain his actions." Akari said walking back to her seat. "But you know Naruto, you should be afraid, because he is just like you were," she said watching the match. So did Naruto.

Just when the match was getting good people were falling asleep everywhere. The only ones that didn't were Kakashi, the weird big eyebrows guy, and Sakura as well as some other people. "Kakashi-sensei what's happening!?!" asked Sakura. "We're being attacked," Kakashi said. Akari quickly looked at were the Hokage and the Kazekage were. "Gaara," Akari said to herself as she jumped down. Temari and Kankuro were already helping him. "Are you okay Gaara?" she asked. "What do you think?" Gaara said. "Yeah, your fine," Akari answered as she smiled. Then their sensei came. "Akari go protect the Kazekage," he said. "Yes, sir," Akari said as she ran. She ran and jumped until she was at the Square that the Hokage and Kazekage were in. Some of the leaf Andu Black Ops stopped her. "Who are you and why are you here for?" one man asked. "I'm the daughter-in-law of the Kazekage, but I just came to tell you that the Kazekage was killed by Oroachimaru and his followers. "And how do you know this!?!" another asked enraged. Akari pulled out a scroll and handed it to them.

Behind in the shield a forest grew. '_This is bad_,' Akari thought to herself. As the man was reading the scroll, Akari teleported herself inside, and hid in a tree. As time went by Oraochimaru looked like he was going to win by taking the Hokage's life, but the Hokage also took something personal to him; Oroachimaru's hands. When that battle was over Akari teleported to see how Gaara was doing. When she got there, she saw that Naruto and Gaara were at it, fighting one on one. They both looked at the end of their ropes. All their chakra was gone. One final punch from each other and that was it. Akari moved closer and to see how they were. They were both on the ground exhausted, but it looked like Naruto still had some fight left in him and was slowly moving forward toward Gaara who was unable to move. Just than Kankuro and Temari both showed up next to Akari asking what was happening. While we watched, Sasuke showed up and told Naruto that the fight was over and that Sakura were safe thanks to him. Akari jumped down and went straight to Gaara. "My beloved, why did you have to go that far…" Akari said holding his head. Temari and Kankuro came too and helped Gaara get up and left. Akari then went to Naruto and Sasuke. "I thank you for not seriously injuring my husband…" Akari said bowing. Then she gave Naruto and Sasuke a kiss on the cheek and left them both blushing.

Once Akari caught up to Temari and Kankuro she looked at Gaara with heavy eyes. Gaara sighed and said, "Thank you Kankuro, Temari." Akari smiled at him. With that they went back to the sand village to recover.

AT THE SAND VILLAGE 

Akari was healing Gaara's wounds when Temari came in with some food for Gaara; she placed it on the table next to his bed. Akari helped Gaara sit up. Then she feed it to him. Gaara couldn't say it by he liked it when Akari would feed him. Akari helping him made him fall in love with her all over again. Since the fight with Naruto, Gaara had a new perspective in mind. Temari watched as Akari feed Gaara. He actually seemed at peace, and even… harmless when she was with him, Temari remembered what happened after they returned to the village. Sensei had given a harsh punishment to Gaara for disobeying an order. Gaara was pissed off and almost killed our sensei if it weren't for Akari who stopped and told him he needed to recover. He actually listened to her and left less pissed then before. Temari never really understood the relationship between Akari and Gaara, just that they were married when they were eight, but that's about it.

Akari cleaned Gaara's face. He let her as he smelled her sweet scent of vanilla and cherries. After she was done Kankuro came in and handed a scroll to Akari. When she was done reading it she looked at Kankuro and then Gaara. "The elders want to make you Kazekage when you're all healed, Gaara" Akari said putting the scroll in his lap. He read it and looked away. "Fine," Gaara said looking at Akari. "It's your decision, either way I'm still with you," Akari said giving the scroll back to Kankuro. "I'll see you both later then," Kankuro said leaving. Akari held Gaara's hand gently and kissed him. "I'll just pray that everyday you'll be safe," Akari said silently. Gaara kissed her again. "Thank you for not being afraid of me," Gaara said. Temari watched them from the door. Akari is the only person who can make Gaara as harmless as a baby. '_We're grateful to have her with us_," thought Temari smiling.

* * *

Karessa: I'll leave it like this…

Gaara: Why the hell am I nice in this chapter!?!

Akari: Because I like this chapter… so kawaii… but its short…

Karessa: Don't worry I'll make the next one longer…okay!

Gaara: Why the hell am I nice in this chapter!?!


	4. Chapter 4

Karessa: Yup this is chapter 4 of Gaara's weakness, and let me say I am happy to make this story, even though I don't know what to write about now… I'll figure it out; I'm a smart girl…

Akari: I believe in you! Right, Gaara?

Gaara: (eating) huh?

Akari: Never mind…

Karessa: (Whispers to Akari) what do you see in him!?

Akari: Sometimes I just don't know…

Gaara: Hey! I heard that!!

Akari and Karessa: Gomen nasai!

Karessa: yeah right

Gaara: (Right behind Karessa) what did you say!

Karessa: EEP! Oh I said hang tight! Hehe…hehe…he (smiling nervously)

Gaara: Whatever… You will READ and REVIEW OR DIE!

Akari: What he means is PLEASE read and review… good job Gaara

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR – KAZEKAGE'S FEELINGS

'_We're grateful to have her with us_," thought Temari smiling. Kankuro came behind her and told her that she was needed else where. She nodded and left them by themselves. Akari was changing the bandages on Gaara's arm. "You'll be fully healed tomorrow," Akari said. Gaara looked at her until she started to blush. "Sorry," he said looking away. Akari smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

Gaara smiled. "What was your first impression of me?" asked Gaara curiously. Akari put her index finger to her bottom lip. "That you were cute," Akari said smiling. Gaara chuckled. "What were yours?" she asked. Gaara stopped and stared at her. "Well, at first it was the same thing as everyone else thought of me, but when you stared at me with no fear, I felt holding you then and there, oh and you looked like an angel to me," Gaara said bluntly. Akari was beet red when he was done talking. Gaara started to laugh and she playfully pushed him for laughing at her. "That's not nice," she said. "Well I'm not a nice person now am I?" he answered. Akari sighed in defeat.

"You're cute when you sigh," Gaara stated as placed his hand on her cheek. Akari held his hand and kissed it. "Well, look at the time…" someone behind them said. They both turned around to see Kankuro. Akari stood up, "Well I have to go and talk to the elders about you being fully healed, so I'll let you both talk okay," she said bowing and then leaving. She smiled to herself.

Gaara and Kankuro were quiet. "Are you okay with being Kazekage?" Kankuro asked. Gaara glared at him. "Yes… Its not like I had a choice, there isn't anyone stronger than me," Gaara said lying down on the bed. Kankuro pointed out, "Except for that Uzumaki dude." Gaara gave him an ice cold glare. It ran up Kankuro's spine. "I dare you to say that again," Gaara said angry. "I think I'd rather not," Kankuro insisted. With that said Kankuro thought that Gaara should chill down and he decided to leave the hot headed boy to himself.

Akari was on her way to the elders. She stopped at a door and knocked twice. "Come in," said an old voice. Akari slid the door open and entered then closed the door behind her. "Elders," Akari said bowing. "Please come in child," one said guiding her to sit in the middle of the room. "Why have you come?" another asked. Akari took a deep breathe and exhaled it. "Gaara will be ready tomorrow," she said sadly. "Are you not happy for your husband?" one asked again. Akari looked at them confused. "No, I'm happy, it's just that… I am sad… even though… I love him too much that I don't want to become a target," Akari explained.

The elders nodded at her. "We see your point, but do you not think that your husband is not able to take care of himself or is it that you think that YOU can't save him?" the lead elder asked. Akari's head was down. "I think… sigh…I think he will be a great Kazekage…" Akari finished. The elders smiled at her. "Good, now you may leave," one elder said. Akari got up, bowed and left the room. When the door was closed behind her, Akari started to cry. Akari went to her room and cried herself to sleep. "Gaara," said Akari in her sleep, then one tear rolled down her face. Gaara wiped it away and went back to the hospital. He laid in bed thinking of something to make Akari happy.

MORNING

When Akari woke up she seemed scared and weak. Then she thought about how much Gaara needed her right now and she got out of bed and took a shower. Then, when she was done changing into some clothes, she went back to the hospital to see Gaara. Walking down the hall, Akari could see Gaara walking out of the room. Akari stopped and waited for Gaara to walk towards her. "Why are you going so early?" she asked sadly. Gaara didn't look at her. "They moved it," he said then he walked right past her. Akari wanted to cry again, but she didn't want Gaara to see. 'Why do I feel so distant from you, Gaara,' thought Akari as she watched him turn down the hallway. Temari just walked out of the room to see a sad Akari. "Hey, everything okay?" she asked, but when she saw that Akari was flushed Temari gave her a hug. "My brother can be ignorant, but he doesn't mean to be cold, well not towards you…" Temari said trying to help Akari to feel better. Akari nodded but continued to cry. Temari brought her back to her room and settled her on the bed and covered her with her sheets.

Temari smiled, "Don't worry too much about him, if there is one thing that I am sure about, it is that Gaara loves you and that he would never let anything bad happen to either of you. He knows that he got hurt you would be hurt and the same goes for him towards you," Akari nodded and rolled to her side to see if she could sleep. Akari found herself to be very sleep and indeed she did fall asleep. Temari left her and went to go and see the ceremony for Gaara.

She quickly went down halls and made much turns until she got to the room were the ceremony would take place. Gaara was in the center of the room and sitting down with his eyes closed. He looked clam and that was very weird for them to see, Akari would have to be present for him to be this clam. Temari sighed to herself and sat down next to Kankurou. Kankurou glanced at her then returned to looking at Gaara. He was thinking the same thing though. "Hey, where's Akari?" Kankurou whispered. Temari didn't look at him, but answered quietly so Gaara couldn't hear, "She's sleeping. She was upset about something." Gaara heard and glanced at Temari who gulped.

Gaara's attention was brought back to the elders, who were starting the ceremony. After long hours in the room, the ceremony was over and Gaara was now the Kazekage of the Sand Village. Temari and Kankuro cautiously walked up to Gaara as the elders left. "Why wasn't Akari here?" asked Gaara upset. Temari inhaled and released, "Well…I think she was upset and tired, so she went to sleep, but maybe she's up…I'll go check!" Temari said rushing out, leaving Kankuro and Gaara alone. Kankuro smiled a bit scared and the glare that Gaara gave him. "Well look at the sun…hehehe…time for…me to…scrub my feet, bye!" Kankuro said nervously and ran out of the room.

Gaara rolled his eyes and walked out of the room and began to walk to his room. Temari was in the room with Akari as Gaara stopped in front of it. "Is he upset?" Akari asked as Temari brushed Akari's hair. "Hmm…I wouldn't worry about it… he's always mad…but thankfully not much lately…" Akari nodded. Gaara slowly opened the door and stepped in. Temari and Akari stopped what they were doing and looked at Gaara. Temari gave Akari the brush and left. Akari started to brush her hair not concerning herself with his presence. Gaara got annoyed by the silence. "I'm the Kazekage now," Gaara announced. Akari stopped and looked at her feet. "That's nice." Gaara stomped over to her. She looked at him with anger and sadness, as if on the verge of crying. Gaara took a deep breathe and let it go. He really didn't know what to say to Akari when she was upset with him.

"Are you upset now?" Gaara asked sitting next to Akari on the bed. She took a deep breathe. "No," Akari said turning around, "I'm just want you safe, Gaara" Her eyes got watery and she hugged him. Gaara was surprised, but he didn't hug her back. "You should know Gaara, that I could never be mad or upset at you… I love you too much." Gaara looked at Akari like he had seen an angel who wrapped her arms around him to keep him self form the rest of the world, just the two of them. Akari rested her head on his chest. He was used to that. Being close to her was just as natural as breathing for him; Gaara always seemed more complete when he was with her. It was a weird, but nice experience he wouldn't trade for the world.

He sighed and lifted her head to look straight at her. "I love you too, so please make me feel better and don't worry so much," Gaara gently touched her cheek. He stared into her eyes until he was lost, but quickly found his way back. She touched his cheek in the same matter. Slowly the distance between them closed, each yearning for each other's kiss. Gaara was the one that closed the distance. Akari quickly wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Utter satisfaction.

The kiss ended when they needed to breath, both blushing but content. Akari had him lay down on her bed and was softly touching his cheeks. His eyes were closed, but he was in bliss. Every time she touched him, he felt as if he was going to explode. Akari traced along his collar bone up to his chin and began to gently touch his face. His lips, his eye lids, and then she kissed his forehead. Gaara opened one eye and the side of lip curved upward. Akari soon fell asleep. Gaara placed her under the covers and went to his new office, as the new Kazekage.

* * *

Karessa: Yeah…sorry this is short, but I thought it was very excellent!

Gaara: It was very…open…

Akari: I liked it… especially the last paragraph

Gaara: (blushing beet red) whatever.

Karessa: Well I think you can be a softy Gaara when there is someone to understand you… that is why I made Akari… she's just your type. Your perfect girl.

Gaara: But you made me say three words I would never say… watch more Naruto and you'll find out that I don't need anybody!! I live for myself and I only need myself!!

Akari: (Glaring at Gaara)

Gaara: (nervously sweating) with the exception of Akari…need her too…

Akari: That's what I thought…

Karessa: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Gaara she has you on a short leash! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!


End file.
